Georgia Adams
'''Georgia Adams '''is an elderly clinic patient in the episode Poison. She is the mother of Mark Adams. She was portrayed by actress Shirley Knight. Mark brought Georgia to the clinic because she had been acting strangely recently. She was seen by Gregory House and told him that she was given a DVD of a movie starring Ashton Kutcher (instead of what she wanted Gone With The Wind), and ever since that all she could think about was being with Ashton. She didn't want to play Canasta with her friends any more. Mark thought that she was just getting old, but Dr. House abruptly told him that a change in his mother's personality probably indicated something serious. Georgia told Dr. House not to mind Mark because he was cranky because he hasn't eaten. Dr. House went to run some tests and told Georgia to feed the cranky kid. While she was waiting for the test results, Georgia wrote a love poem about Dr. House, which fell into the hands of James Wilson, who had some fun with House over it. However, the test results came back and Dr. House went to see Georgia and Mark again. The first thing House asked was when Georgia last had sex. She admitted she was in a dry spell and it had been fifteen years. When Mark reminded her his father had only been dead eight years, she told him his father hadn't died in bed. When Georgia asked why Dr. House wanted to know, he told her she tested positive for syphillis. Mark was sure the tests were wrong, but Dr. House looked at Georgia and realized this was probably not the first time she had heard this diagnosis. She admitted to Dr. House and to her son that she had contracted syphillis in the 1930s when she was a teenager, although it was treated at the time. Mark was sure it wasn't her father who gave her syphillis, and she admitted she had sex with a boy who had a nice car during high school. Dr. House told her that the pre-antibiotics treatments for syphillis often just sent the disease into a long period of latency. The bacteria had reasserted itself and resulted in early neurosyphillis. He told her she just needed a couple of weeks of penicillin and she would be fine. However, Georgia later came to Dr. House without Mark present and told him she didn't want the treatment. She had been feeling better than she had in years and she didn't want the feeling to go away. Dr. House assured her that he would never do anything that would affect her feelings for him and that the brain damage was most likely permanent. Although the disease would go away, her brain would continue to be happy. Georgia was grateful and promised to come back for a full physical when she was no longer contagious. Trivia *As she never bothers House again, she likely came back to her senses after the disease went away. Category:Females Category:Clinic Patients Category:Characters